Perversion
by Stretchprincess
Summary: Everything goes insane during a simple drive back to the hotel! Never trust that sneaky girlfriend! Takes place around 2004. M/F Explicit oral and sex. Billy Gunn/OC


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Sumire had finally emerged from the shower, and Billy watched her wrap a fluffy gold towel around her body. He pouted slightly at that, but knew if they tried anything at the arena again someone in higher rankings would have their heads. He sat on the leather couch, already dressed and ready to go as she shimmied from her towel. Sumire had gotten into her under clothes rather quickly, and was now drying her legs off with the towel.

"What are you thinking of?" Her voice is soft as she asked Billy, who had been staring off into space briefly. He turned to face her, both of their eyes meeting. He watched her dry off her beautiful tanned legs, which only assentuated her body. Sumire was already drying off her stomach, fingers brushing against her belly piercing.

"What'd I do to you once we get to the hotel..." He said lowly and trailed off, blue eyes never leaving her skin. She met his eyes again and smiled softly, whisking away any moisture left on her arms from her shower. She couldn't let him get away with his little prank from a month ago, and ever since she wanted him to suffer. Beg for his release. She liked the sound of it already; making the tall and strong Billy whimper and plead.

"I like the sound of that..." Sumire whispered and pulled her shirt over her head. Billy only smirked and adjusted where he was seated. He sat there and began staring off into space again. He wondered how amazing they were going to get tonight, besides everything else they had done already. He knew she was still prissy about him sneaking on her a month ago, and that time she decided to go down on him under the table, with Jesse, Payton, Trinity, Camine and her daughter Anna were right there.

"Are you ready?" Sumire asked right next to him, already dressed. Billy smiled and kissed her lips lightly, before grabbing both their bags.

They settled into the car, and pulled out of the arena's parking lot. Sumire chewed lightly on her bottom lip while watching him drive. Billy was focused on the road to notice her eyes intently on him, but she admired how sexy he looked. He had on a sleeveless white shirt with a pair of black jogging pants. He looked really good for wearing something simple, and his short hair had been brushed back.

Sumire adjusted her breasts in her black top, suddenly getting an idea. This would be the perfect chance to get what she wanted. And she knew just how to do that. Brushing some of her long, dark hair back, she made sure his eyes were on the road.

Billy jumped when she suddenly nuzzled the smooth skin on his neck. He held in a breath as she licked a path from his neck up to his ear, wheres she took it in her mouth and kneaded it softly with her teeth. She purred against his throat, kissing his delicate skin softly. Billy held back a moan and shifted somewhat, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Her hands touched his chest through his shirt, rubbing over his now hardening nipples. He let out a soft moan, trying to keep his eyes from closing.

Sumire smiled and rested her hands on his thighs, massaging his tensing muscles. She ran her fingers up, beginning to tug at the waistline of his pants. Her fingers playing with the drawstring, lightly pulling it. "Sumire... Don't!" Billy forced out, his voice obviously coated with need. He's still trying to convince me he doesn't want this, but I know he can't resist me.

Sumire looked up at him, her pretty lips curled in a gentle smirk. "Why shouldn't I?" She asked him politely, white nails still touching his waistband. He doesn't say anything after that, mouth open in shock. He's speechless. He doesn't know what to say. That has to be the first time in months. She smiled again and resumed what she was doing, one finger running up and down the front of his pants.

Sumire untied the drawstring of his pants, loosening it enough to reveal his erection and she thought she heard him breath a sigh of relief. Billy let out a strong groan when she lightly ran her tongue over the head, removing the small pre-ejaculate. He grabbed some of her long hair, tugging it very lightly in an effort to make her stop. He should know better than that, I won't stop on anything. Even if he would never forgive me.

"Please... Sue, we're going to crash!" He pleaded to her, trying to focus on the road. His nice Toyota wouldn't look too good off in a ditch somewhere. She smiled and continued to run her tongue over his head, feeling his muscles tense in his thighs. "Then stop the car...porque la miel, voy a hacerle rogar..."

She answered him in spanish. Billy swallowed thickly at her sexy language, before letting out a moan as she took him into her mouth. For almost a minute, he tried not to make any movements to give her the satisfaction, but her lips were driving him insane. He thrusted his hips upwards, not able to hold back his need any longer. Sumire lightly kissed on his throbbing erection, tongue exploring his golden skin.

He moaned desperately, letting go of her hair to run his fingers through her hair instead. She felt the car swerve somewhat, realizing they were on the deserted interstate in Austin. "Billy, debe dejar la miel coche..." She said, before continuing what she was doing. Why doesn't he just stop the car? She ran her index finger lightly up his shaft, causing him to tremble from her gentle ministrations.

"I... I'm g-gonna... Stop the car!" He said. I think it's a good idea. Sumire wasn't in the mood to explain to the cops how they crashed his nice car. She thought about how it would play out for a reason, "Oh, I was just sucking his dick!". The humorous thought made her giggle softly, the vibration making him moan even more. He removed his hand from her hair, aiming to steer properly. He was probably having controlling the car now.

Sumire was sucking a little harder, feeling his strong hips pumping beneath her. She could suddenly feel one of his hands stroking her back, and his other hand lightly tugging at her long hair, pulling it when she licked the head. Wait a minute. She let go of his throbbing erection, feeling him whimper from the loss of contact. She wiped the per-come from her lips and looked out her window, seeing where they had parked. They were in a darkened lay by, surrounded by oak trees and long branches.

She inquired for a moment, realizing how both his hands were on her and instead of the steering wheel. She turned back to face Billy, who had been staring at her strongly. She looked down, seeing him place his exposed erection back into his pants while breathing heavily and she pouted softly. She wanted to finish. No fair, Billy.

"I'm going to kill you! What were you thinking?" He exclaimed, voice somewhat harsh and Sumire responded by shrugging with a gentle smile. "Don't you think... this is a great place to...me hacen a chorros?" She asked, flickering her curly eyelashes. Billy shook his head and met her pretty brown eyes.

"I don't even know what you said, and I know it's dirty." He sighed and wiped some sweat that had forming on his forehead with his shirt. Sumire admired the strong muscles on his chest, seductively licking at her upper lip. There was silence for a few minutes, until Billy abruptly cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a heated kiss. She closed her eyes and moaned somewhat, feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

She reached up and gripped his hair with both hands, his tongue scratching the roof of her mouth and the sudden rush of arousal that went through her was amazing. Sumire was going to offer having some fun in the grass, until he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. She felt his erection pressing against her womanhood through her panties. She suddenly forgot about what she had been planning and focused on him grinding against her.

Sumire rocked her hips against him, both of them moaning lightly. She bit down on his bottom lip, finger nails scratching his neck as his hands traveled down and cupped her pert rear, forcing her to continue her movements. "You're so warm, Billy..." She whispered into his ear, causing a shiver to slid down his spine. She suddenly scooted away from him and he looked confused, until he saw that she had climbed into the backseat. He followed suit, a little bit harder for him since he was so much taller.

She laid herself down on the soft seat, eyeing him seductively. Billy hovered over her, holding himself up on his forearms as he met her lips again. It was strong and heated. His hands slipped up and under her shirt, pulling it over her head rather quickly. He lowered himself down, just enough to feel her skin against his skin. The friction of his erection against her made them both moan. She lifted her hips, looking down as he pulled her jeans down. She pulled at his white shirt, giving up and deciding to leave it pushed up at his collar bone. He moved away briefly, somehow managing to push his pants down his hips.

Sumire opened her legs for him, allowing him to rest himself between her thighs. He removed her panties, one finger sliding up her tight and moist entrance. She moaned softly, knowing how wet she was as he continued to stroke her. He lightly toyed with her clit, causing her to arch from the stimulation. "Por favor bebé me llene y estirar mi coño apretado..." She said in her native language, and he could feel the arousal shooting through him.

Billy sat himself on his knees, which allowed him to line up with her. Sumire bit her bottom lip and moaned blissfully as he slowly slid his erection into her. She groaned and hissed softly as he slowly stretched her to accommodate his size. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting like a wild man, causing her to arch and spread her legs even more. "... harder, Billy..." She said, causing him to pick up his pace. She moaned and tilted her head back, hands reaching out to grab at the seats. He groaned somewhat, feeling sweat on his forehead forming, moving her legs apart for more room.

From Billy's current position, Sumire cried out when he reached her G spot, the feeling causing her fingers to curl in the seats fabrics. "...B-Billy... I'm close..." She said breathlessly, eyes opening and staring into his sky blue ones. He responded by leaning down over her, covering her lips with his lips. She released her hold on the seats and raked her fine nails down his back, leaving light, red marks. "...Sweetie pie... You're so tight..." He murmured into her ear, his hot breath beating against her neck.

Sumire tensed softly, already knowing the end was approaching. Billy had droplets of sweat of his forehead, and was panting due to their activities. She arched her back, feeling her orgasm rising as his cock found her spot and brushed against it. He grabbed her hips again, urging her to arch along with his thrusts, and she closed her eyes. He leaned down to find a better position, biting at her neck while doing so.

"So tight.. sugar pie!" Billy managed to get out, and she raked her nails down the front of his chest. They both looked silly as she had her bra on and his shirt was up against his throat, but that didn't matter really.

A sob escaped through Billy's lips as his orgasm rose and came inside her, his warm seed filling her tight heat. The combination of him inside her and his warmth filling her sent Sumire over the edge and she came with a strangled moan. Billy sighed and leaned down to lay on top of her, the car's aroma filled with sex and hot breathing.

They were both breathing heavily, perspiration covering their bodies. Billy adjusted himself to carefully pull out of her and she sighed. "Que era increíble, dios te amo." Sumire said, brushing her hair out of her face. She sighed as she felt his fingers lightly trace circles on her belly, and he smirked. "You're going to pay for that little stunt you pulled." Billy said, propping himself on his elbow and facing her.

Sumire met his mischievous blue eyes and smiled softly. "Whatever you say..." She trailed off, tracing her finger tip across his chest and collar bone. He sighed and closed his eyes, both of them not ready to leave just yet.


End file.
